It had to be coming now?
by SmileKylz
Summary: Jake and Nessie going out. Edward and Bella found out. How will they react? What will happen? In a story, after Breaking Dawn, the good could go to the worst, or the worst could go to the good. I'm really bad at summaries.. so just read it!
1. Chapter 1 The Silent Mute

**So this is Jake and Reneesme, when they finally "hook up" or whatever you want to call it. Just to let you know, I'm not a fan of either Jake or Nessie, so I'm not sure as to how far it will go, or what I will do with it. I have never wrote in either one's view before, so bear with me and rate it. If you want me to continue, please send me a PM to let me know, and I will work on it, when I find the time to. **

**So read this with an open mind, and remember it is my fanfiction, so I can make it as crazy as I want. Enjoy! ****Disclaimer- **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, no matter how much I wish I did.

Nessie is all grown up. We're pretending she's very rebellious and likes to talk normally as well.

**Nessie's POV-**

"Hey, Nessie, did you know your nickname mean lamb?"

"In what language?" I asked turning around to face him.

"Oh ugh.. I'm not sure but I know it means lamb. And to think Bella thought I named you after the Lock Ness Monster!"

"I like being named after the Lock Ness Monster. Lamb is just so... innocent." I mumbled.

"Yes, I think the term monster fits you well. You could _never _be as innocent as you are now."

"Hey..!" I yelled. "Catch me if you can, Jakey!!"

I started running, laughing my head of as I went. We were farther away from my house now going more and more towards the forest.

"Got you, Nessie!" Jake said, pulling me lightly to the ground. I leaned up a little and bit his neck.

"Hey..! That's not fair..!" He muttered, rubbing his collar.

I laughed, getting up to my feet. I decided to use my other way of "talking". When I was younger, I preferred speaking this way, through contact but like other things, I grew out of it quickly. It got old, I guess. But sometimes in cases like this, it was convenient.

I touched Jake's arm, with my hand, my bronze hair blowing in the light wind. I showed him what _I _wanted.

I showed him and me playing in the field, him chasing after me. Jake running again, cowering over me, playing again. Always playing. I wanted something more… something more...sufficient? I couldn't find the right word. But I knew I wanted Jake more than anything, and right now much much more than him being my friend.

**Jakes POV-**

I rubbed my neck, from the place where Nessie bit me. It stung a little, but by now I was used to it.

While rubbing, I felt her warm hand place on my shoulder. So she was using her other "talking" way, huh? I knew her not using it was just a phase.

She showed us playing in the field, me on top of her, always playing. She wanted something more? What more could she want? Oh. _Oh..._

That's what she wanted. Nessie wanted something more than friendship. Well, I didn't mind that.

I remembered back to the time when I used to think being around imprinted people was annoying. But it seemed like more and more of the "pack" or my old pack anyways seemed to imprint more. Maybe it was just like falling in love, only in the werewolf type way? Maybe everyone who was meant to fall in love, imprinted? And those who just never found that right someone?

This theory had me chewing on ends. I knew exactly that the imprinting thing wasn't true. I knew of two people who were in love, but didn't imprint- Leah and myself - Two of the three wolves that made up the "pack" that I was alpha in. We both "joined" this pack, for our loved ones- me, trying to protect expectant Bella from the wolves, and Leah, trying to run away from Sam.

But when I imprinted, my love for Bella went away. That entire scenario dissolved. I loved Reneesme now, and I would do anything for her. Everything seemed to work our perfectly, until now. Would Edward and Bella be able to let their daughter "hook up" with me? They all knew this day would come. Screw the vampire parents. _We _would deal with them later.

"Jake?" Nessie finally asked, removing her arm from my arm. "I'm sorry."

"For what, Nessie? I should be apologizing. I didn't mean to not answer."

She shrugged.

"I knew something was up today, Ness, I knew it. So this is what you really want, huh?"

Nessie nodded. So she was the silent mute again. Okay. I could live with that. I could live with anything-as long as if involved her.

She was kissing me before I could do anything else. It felt so right….so nice. Her lips moved in synch with mine- half for half. Everything was perfect. She pinned me softly on the ground without breaking the kiss. I guessed she picked this up from her father; he was very …leading as well, from the times I saw Bella and Edward kiss- which was a lot.

We stayed like this for a long time, my lips moving down towards her neck. I looked at the sky and sighed.

"Nessie?" I asked. "Don't you think we should take you home? We don't want your parents suspicious."

Nessie sighed now. "Okay. Fine."

I laughed, taking her hand in mine. "Come on. We're sure as hell going to get some when you go home."

"They saw it coming." She muttered, grinning.

"Yeah," I admitted laughing too.

"Okay… you're going to have to walk slowly. I don't feel like phasing."

She touched my face.

"I thought you weren't going to do that anymore. I thought you said you hated being the silent mute." I teased, glaring her way.

Reneesme shrugged. "I got over it."

"Of _course, _another one of you stages right?"

She got down into a crouch, ready to pounce.

"Whoa, Ness, overactive much?" She growled at me. "Quiet. They're going to hear you, and think something's wrong."

She stood regular, and groaned in defeat. "Can't we just play all day, Jakeyyy? I really liked the last few minutes of our 'game'."

"Come on, kid. Let's go."

We approached the cottage, and walked inside.


	2. Chapter 2 There's nothing we can do

**Uhm.. yeah, I wrote it in both views, just so you could get a little more out of how the parents are feeling. Ha, that sounds so weird! Enjoy ). If you have any idea's or comments please PM me. I'm always open to reviews, and such. **

**disclamer**- I DO NOT own Any of the characters mentioned in thid story nor Twilight.

Bella's POV-

"Bella…" Edward mumbled in my ear. His honey and lilac scent filled my senses. I could see every line of his face… his perfect face- the hard jaw lines, the golden eyes, the bronze hair- and I could feel his lips moving with mine. Suddenly, with a strange jolt, Edward froze and pulled away.

His expression was different somehow, harder, angry… What could have possibly happened to make him act like this? There were only a few possibilities that I could think of, and since I was here and safe…. I gasped. Reneesme.

"Edward, what's wrong?" He turned towards me, silent. A low growl ripped through his throat. He opened the cottage door.

"Jacob." He growled. "Come in here, now- Reneesme stay."

If Reneesme was safe, then why was he acting this way to Jacob? Jacob my friend, the one who's always been there for me, Jake, who's now my friend and nothing else…-all except for the fact that he imprinted on Reneesme. My baby, _mine. _What could of possibly happened?

Jake walked in, completely at ease, grinning. "Hey, Edward. Bella." He acknowledged.

"Why in… the world… did you _think _it was okay to do that?" He shuddered.

Jacob shrugged.

"Well, you were wrong on that case. We- or I, seeing as Bella has no idea what we are talking about- will not be '_cool' _with this…. this…" He struggled for the right word.

"I didn't think it would happen so soon. She just stopped aging, what half a month ago? Did you just expect us to sit and watch while you.." He cringed.

I really wished Jake would be speaking for himself, this was so aggravating. Why would Edward be talking about Reneesme and yelling at Jacob when… Oh. _Oh. _

"NO YOU DIDN'T!!" I screeched from behind coming into view.

"You know Nessie is very creative when she wants something. If you don't let her have what she _wants, _then she'll find another way to get it." He grinned. "You're not winning this, you know, you're going to give in sooner or later."

Edward sighed. What did Jacob mean?

"Alright, Jacob, for now go with Reneesme, she doesn't have a curfew so bring her back whenever." He shrugged. "I didn't mean it quite so literally. Tonight."

Jacob laughed, leaving my house, and went back outside. Where was Reneesme?

"Edward, what did you just do? Give in like that?"

He sighed. "Both Jacob and Nes-Reneesme are creative when they want something-that was something Nessie picked up from you, I guess- and we aren't going to be able to do anything about it anyways. Reneesme will rebel against us, if she doesn't get… Jacob… I could hear it in her thoughts."

"Wait… what exactly did Jacob _do?_"

"Not, Jacob, Reneesme. But Jake could've of stopped her anytime. He... or actually she…" He took a deep breath though he really didn't need it. "_Kissed him… _and vice versa."

I noticed he was speaking very fast, like he normally did when frustrated. It was very hard to catch some of the words. If I wasn't a vampire, I wouldn't have been able to make out anything.

"WHAT?" I yelled. "How? I mean, WHEN?"

"Today, in the meadow." He sighed.

"Well, I guess, I mean, we assumed it was going to happen, right? You said that yourself, I think…" I continued babbling. "What can we do?" I whispered in a low tone that was barely audible.

"I don't know." He whispered back his tone bleak. It faded out in the distance, as we stood frozen, staring at each other locked in our own thoughts.

Edward's POV-

"Bella…" I muttered into her ear, loving the moment. 2 thoughts broke the silence, as they crawled into view.

_The bloodsuckers aren't going to know what's coming for them. I wonder how they're going to react… hmm… best to go by myself in case a fight breaks out. I wouldn't want Nessie in the middle of it. _

What did he mean? I lost note of what I was doing, unaware of Bella's lips against mine.

_I really hope Jakey is okay. He might get hurt. Oh I wish I didn't kiss him today… it will make things bad for him and maybe for me. I wonder how Momma and daddy will take it. But it felt so nice… I liked it... I want to do it again…even if Momma and Daddy don't let me. I'll run away if they don't. I lovvvveee Jakeeyy. _

Did she think _kiss? _Oh of all that was holy!

I froze, pulling away from my existence, as I turned to face the door. I didn't have any emotion at all. I was living stone, statue, frozen. I couldn't think straight.

I could make out their voices, mixed in tune with their thoughts. I wondered if Bella was able to hear it too, probably she could, but maybe she wasn't worried about that.

"_I thought you weren't going to do that anymore. I thought you said you hated being the silent mute." _

_. "I got over it." _

"_Of course, another one of your stages right?" _

"_Whoa, Ness, overactive much?"_ She growled, I had to admit it was impressive. _"Quiet. They're going to hear you, and think something's wrong."_

_. "Can't we just play all day, Jakeyyy? I really liked the last few minutes of our 'game'." _

"_Come on, kid. Let's go." _

"Edward what's wrong?" I turned her way, but didn't answer. Instead, I opened up the door.

"Jacob." I growled. "Come in here, now- Reneesme stay."

The dog walked in at ease, grinning. "Hey, Edward, Bella." He nodded, his thoughts taking on a tone that I didn't like. _You seem at ease, Edward, I would've thought you'd attacked me first thing… but even Bella doesn't have an excuse anymore, seeing as she's not really a newborn… So I guess your okay with it. _

"Why in… the world… did you _think _it was okay to do that?" I asked, shuddering lightly.

_I thought that you would be cool with it. Well, I hoped actually, seeing as you want what's best for Nessie.. _

"Well, you were wrong on that case. We- or I, seeing as Bella has no idea what we are talking about- will not be '_cool' _with this…. this…" I struggled with speech trying to find a correct word that fit with this… utter turmoil.

_You both saw it coming. As soon as I imprinted on her, you knew it. You both knew it; you were just trying to forget that I'm the perfect match for your daughter. Half blood and half blood. There was no way around it. You can't resist the person who's best for you and why would she? After all, she was the one who kissed _me.

"I didn't think it would happen so soon. She just stopped aging, what half a month ago? Did you just expect us to sit and watch while you.." I still couldn't form a sentence. It was all too painful to think. To hear.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!!" Bella screeched. Finally, she caught on. She even tried raising her shield, to ask what was going on, but I didn't bother answering. I knew she would find out sooner or later.

"You know Nessie is very creative when she wants something. If you don't let her have what she _wants, _then she'll find another way to get it." He grinned. "You're not winning this, you know, you're going to give in sooner or later." _Or she'll probably run away... with me. Maybe we'd go to Vegas, I heard they had nice suites there… _

I sighed. There was no point in arguing. "Alright, Jacob, for now go with Reneesme, she doesn't have a curfew so bring her back whenever." I shrugged.

_Whenever? As is tomorrow? Hmmm... that might be nice.._

"I didn't mean it quite so literally. Tonight."

Jacob laughing, leaving. _Ha, I knew the bloodsucker wouldn't fight me. He never has, and never will. _

"Edward, what did you just do? Give in like that?"

I sighed again. "Both Jacob and Nes-Reneesme are creative when they want something-that was something Nessie picked up from you, I guess- and we aren't going to be able to do anything about it anyways. Reneesme will rebel against us, if she doesn't get… Jacob… I could hear it in her thoughts."

"Wait what exactly did Jacob do?"

"Not, Jacob, Reneesme. But Jake could've of stopped her anytime. He... or actually she…_Kissed him… _and vice versa." I spoke fast, flowing throw the words, trying to get it out, before I would break down. Could vampires actually break? It seemed like it.

"WHAT?" She yelled. "How? I mean, WHEN?"

"Today, in the meadow." I sighed. While they were "playing" I wasn't strong enough to give all the details, much would I think Bella would want to hear it.

"Well, I guess, I mean, we assumed it was going to happen, right? You said that yourself, I think…"She mumbled. "What can we do?"

"I don't know." I whispered back my tone bleak. It faded out in the distance, as we stood frozen, gazing at each other locked in our own thoughts. I wondered what she was thinking now, as much as ever, but I was sure our thoughts were in synch. I could feel her emotions running of her as well, and could read it in her face. Frustration, anger, calm? Our emotions were more different than our thoughts, which I could only guess at both. I knew exactly why Bella wouldn't raise her shield. It was pointless, and even if I could read her thoughts, it wouldn't do anything.

* * *

**I don't know how to finish it! I'll need some thinking time. Maybe some more motivation... **


End file.
